My Bloody Valentine
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Mikan Sakura's life had been simple and plain until her mother sent her to the Darkness Academy.
1. Chapter One

**A/N **- I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy in any way.

oOo

**Chapter One **

oOo

If your teacher gave you a task to describe your life in two words, how would you describe it?

I would describe it as weird and extraordinary.

What's so special about me? Let's see. I live with my mother and father in an ancient castle. I swear, it's the oldest house I have ever seen in our city. I have a pink room. Everything inside it is pink. It's like Paris Hilton's twin sister's room. Only my clothes are in different colors.

I'm not very popular at my school. They call me as a freak because I can do weird stuff. No kidding. I can change the color of my eyes. Some people fear me because of that. That's why I'm an outcast in my school.

"Mom, breakfasts are ready." I shouted over the loud noise that our kitchen radio made. No one replied me. I walked to our guest room where my mother went inside before ten minutes.

_Bump_

Something fell on me and I screamed. I pushed that thing off me and rushed to the light switch of our guest room to turn on the lights. As I turned them on, I froze. On our guest room's floor laid a pale man. His body was bleeding and it looked like he was dead.

"Oh my God," I whispered with a doze of shock as I looked at the dead body. I felt frozen. Then I felt a cool breeze. Our guest room's window was open and my mom was standing in front of it. She turned around to face me. Her usual brown hair was white and her hazel eyes were red.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her quietly and she smiled at me.

"Dear Mikan, I think it's time to tell you something."

"Oh, no. Not this thing again, mom. Have you taken your pills?"

"Pills?" she turned her head to the left and looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, pills. And what have I told you about the freaky wig? Take it off."

"I'm sorry, darling, I can't. We, vampires, can't resist the Change." She smiled at me and from her mouth streamed blood.

_What is my mom using? Seriously?_

"Mom, stop it." I walked closer to her. I pulled her white hair wig but nothing happened. She only turned her head on the side I was pulling her hair.

"What the fuck?"

"Mikan, manners." Mother scowled and shook her head. "If grand grandfather would see you, he would go bald again. It's a mystery how he can keep his natural hair color at the age of ninety."

"Don't start this again, mom." I knew that my family was weird. Even weirder was the fact that my grand-grand-grand-grandfather was alive. And he looked as good as Richard Gere in Pretty Woman.

"Did you pack your things already?" she asked me and looked at the ground where another death body was lying.

"Yes, mom, everything is already packed."

I was going away from home to the boarding school called "Darkness Academy". Yeah, I know, the name is kind of creepy but I guess everything is creepy for creatures as us.

We are vampires.

oOo

"Mikan, are you ready? Come down, let me see you."

I took two heavy suitcases and, taking final look at my empty bedroom, I walked away from it. My suitcases were in pink color. After all, I couldn't break the Paris Hilton's mantra, now, could I?

Yuka, my mother, smiled and hugged me when I walked down the stairs and put my heavy suitcases away.

"Write me every week, darling." She kissed my cheek and let me. Thanks gosh I could breathe again. "Remember meet new friends."

My mother helped me with my suitcases and we walked outside. There, in front of our house, had stopped black bus. On its sides were written words – DARKNESS ACADEMY in white color. I shivered and tried to look inside it. The windows were tinted. No fun.

"Now, Mikan, be a good girl and don't make your family be embarrassed. We already know what you did once with a human boy."

It was an accident, I swear. It wasn't my fault that I was hungry and he was throwing himself at me.

"Bye, Mikan." I smiled and gave my mother a peck. I took her heavy suitcases from the ground and stepped in the bus. Before the bus started to move, I got a last chance to wave to my mother.

In the bus everything was silent. Teenagers, some in my age, were playing with their Ipods, looking into their laptops and reading something. The gossip girls sat at the end of the bus and I didn't dare to walk there.

I took a seat next to a black haired beauty. Her skin was pale, more paler than mine and she was drinking something from a juice box. She was bobbing her head and looking outside while listening to her Ipod. I smiled and tried to be unnoticed. Of course, I failed.

She turned her head to my side and stared at me.

"Hey," I whispered and tried to smile. "What's you name?"

"Not your business."

"Great, I'm Mikan Sakura." I tried to make a laughing sound and I failed. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Hotaru Imai. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan-" I was inturupted as she shook her head.

"No, I mean, are you a vampire, werewolf or elf."

"I'm a vampire, you?"

"Same," she smirked and yawned, "Your first year here, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

_SHHHHWWEEEEK_

"What the hell?" I whispered as I was thrown in the back of the chair in front of me.

"We are now at the Darkness Academy, please take your bags and get out of this bus." Robotic voice informed us.

"Welcome to Darkness Academy, Sakura." Hotaru said and shoved me in my seat. "Sorry, have to get out first."

"Uh-huh," I whispered and stared at her disappearing form. Weird girl.

"Mikan Sakura, don't daydream here."

I looked up and stared into pair of blue eyes of an old woman.

"I'm sorry," I said and took my suitcases to walk out the bus. Once I was out, I felt lost. There were thousands of teenagers.

And I knew none of them.

I tried to search for Hotaru but I couldn't find here. It was like she disappeared from this world.

"What you looking at?"

I turned my head to the left and faced green eyed girl, her make up made her green eyes stand out from her face. She had raised her eyebrow and she was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Hey," I said lamely. She smirked at me and turned around to walk away.

_Great._

"Will you follow me or not?"

I turned my head back to the green eyed girl and nodded, seeing that she was waiting _me_. I smiled and ran to her.

"Hotaru said that I should bring you with us. By the way, my name is Sumire. What's yours?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Good."

We walked past thousands of strangers. Well, they were to me. Almost everyone turned their head to look at Sumire and greet her. I guess she was some kind of a star.

"Just ignore them. All they want is to have the fame."

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm Sumire Shoda, rings a bell?"

"Oh," I sighed like an idiot. Vampires had ranks. Family of Shoda's was in the Four Star level. I don't know where my family was. I guess that they were around One Star and Two Star level.

There were Five Star levels. If your family is in the Fifth Star level, you're respected everywhere.

"Don't be so amazed. I heard a rumor that this year one member from a family that is in the Fifth Star level will attend Darkness Academy."

"Really? That's very cool."

"Yeah, but you can forget about talking with him or her. The person will be royal, respected and probably arrogant. She or he will only talk with the high level vampires."

"Which are you?"

"You know, you are interesting person, Mikan Sakura."

"Thanks, Sumire Shoda."

We walked in silence for few minutes. Someone shouted Sumire's name and she laughed out loud. The caller was a honey blond haired guy.

"That's Koko, he's my childhood friend."

"It's so cool that you know everyone here."

"No worries, hang with us and you will know everyone." Sumire laughed

"Gee, I will try to remember that." I smiled at her and together we walked closer to Sumire's friend.

"Hey, Sumire," Koko grinned at Sumire and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Dumb Boy, where are the others?"

"They are inside the school. We have to give in our documents, again. They really can't remember which blood type I prefer to drink?" he asked and only then noticed me. I smiled and his grin appeared again.

"Well, hello there. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura." I smiled at him and he nodded happily.

"My name you already know, I guess."

"Yes," I laughed and Sumire joined my laughing. For vampires they were really nice. Then again, it was my first time going to darkness creature academy.

oOo

**A/N **– Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, let me know.

**~LCG**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N-** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy in any way.

**oOo**

Chapter Two

**oOo**

I was standing together with Sumire and her gang. We were waiting for something. For what really, I didn't know.

"Sumire, why are we standing here?" I asked her as she turned to face me with her green grass eyes.

"You don't know?" she asked me as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. It was a black _D&G_ bag. What else could I expect from a fourth star level? I quietly groaned, remembering family's ancient castle and the star level.

"We're waiting for our headmaster's annual speech, Mikan." Koko answered in Sumire's place, making her snort at him.

"If you wouldn't be dead already, I would suck your blood, Yome." She snorted in annoyed tone and turned away from Koko.

"Girls and their mood swing," Koko shook his head and turned his stare to look at me. "It's your first year here?"

"Yes," I nodded and smiled at him.

"It is fun being a freshman, enjoy it when you can."

"You're not freshman?"

"No, I'm a sophomore. I knew three students from freshman year, including you. Damn, I feel cool."

Sumire smacked the back of Koko's head with her D&G bag. He whined and she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "You're such a loser."

It was a known fact that vampires couldn't feel pain. They could only feel the pain from thirst. Those times were the worst.

"Attention, attention. Darkness Academy's headmaster, Mr. Daisuke, will speak his annual speech. Please, be quiet. Thank you."

Every student looked up to stare at the stage that was in front of school. Only now I noticed it. On the stage was standing a man, he looked around twenty years.

"Hello, students. It's my bloody pleasure to see you all here again. I hope that Darkness Academy old students will help the freshmen and to those who joined other years. I wish you all bloody semester. Thank you." The headmaster clapped his hands and smiled at the audience.

"He's a freak," Sumire mumbled and Koko started to laugh.

"Nice one, Sumire." He clapped on her shoulder, making Sumire grit her teeth at Koko.

"By the way, I can hear you." Mr. Daisuke smiled at us and walked away. I turned to look at Sumire. She just grinned.

"Now you have to hope that he gets jokes, sweet cheeks." Koko spat another joke of his.

"Shut up." Sumire growled, closing her eyes. I could swear that I saw a vein on her neck that was pulsing from the anger. "Mikan, we have to go inside to give in the documents."

"Okay, then, let's go!" I cheered as we made our way toward the main building. There were lines of crowd formed in front of the main building's main door. Some teenagers were sitting on the ground, feeling too exhausted or lazy to stand and wait for the line to end.

"I have heard that this year we will have a new classmate who's Star Five. Can you believe it?" Pink haired girl spoke up from the gang, turning to Sumire to get an answer. Sumire stared at her for a moment and then blinked and held her eyes closed for few seconds. Then she opened them and went for the pink haired girl's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me that before we got here, Anna? I was on Skype yesterday, for crying out loud! I could have put more make up and dressed more nicely than just jeans and a plain top." Sumire asked Anna and let go her neck. She stood close to her for few seconds and then turned around to walk beside me, take my hand in hers and drag me forward, away from the gang.

"Why are we leaving them, Sumire?" I asked her, turning my head back to look at the rest of the gang with an apologizing look.

"They don't need to give the papers in. You're a newbie and you have to do that alone. By the way, I know an easier way how to give the papers in without waiting in the line."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" I asked her as we stepped in the main building. The youth filled the main room and talks were heard here and there.

Sumire dragged me toward the stairs that lead to the second floor. The carpet in the second floor was red, the walls were white, the doors were from oak but they were colored in red color. No surprise since this building belonged to a vampire academy.

We stopped at the end of the second floor's hallway. We stood in front of double red doors that lead to the headmaster, according to the plate that was hanging on the wall beside the door.

Sumire knocked on the door few times and we waited while an answer came to ask us to come in.

As Sumire opened the door and we stepped in the room, I was surrounded by the aroma of oranges. The room was very large and bright, it was a contrast to the rumors that vampires can't handle the sunlight.

"Why, hello, Sumire. What a nice thing to see you here. I already noticed you in the crowd, you were really loud. By the way, you're looking good. I see that you have grown in the summer." The headmaster complimented Sumire as she walked closer to him. She put her hands on his work desk and leaned closer to him. She gave him a peck on the lips and leaned away to turn her head around and look at me. My mouth was wide open and I was goggling at the pair that was being very cozy few seconds ago.

"The academy's headmaster is my fiancé. I hope that you're okay with it. Our parents want to keep the blood in our family tree fresh." Sumire explained as she turned around and moved away from the table. She came closer to me, took my hand and led me to the headmaster. Now, standing very close to him, he looked not older than twenty five years old.

"Daisuke is stuck, being twenty five years old. I'm still aging but I hope I won't get older than him." Daisuke laughed as Sumire took my bag away from me and opened it to search for the documents. When she got them out, she handed my bag back and gave the papers to Daisuke. He took them in, stood up and walked to the oak drawers that were put against the wall near his work desk. The oak drawers reached the ceiling.

"These drawers go till the attic of this building. We hold here the documents of the students that are studying at the moment in the Darkness Academy." He explained me as he opened a drawer with an "S" written on it. I guess they were setting in order the documents by the last name.

"Can you tell us the name of the Five Star student this year?" Sumire spoke up, being very casual.

"Being very nosy, aren't we, Miss Shoda?" he raised his eyebrow and smirked at his fiancée.

"Shut up, Daisuke. You will have to cope with me for eternity. Why don't you start getting used to it?" Sumire asked and I smiled. They sure made a strange pair.

"Okay, but you will have to pay me back for this." Daisuke put my documents in and closed the drawer.

Sumire groaned and promised that she will take him out for a dinner.

"Okay, it's a guy and his name is Natsume Hyuuga. You need to know more?" Daisuke asked as he turned around to face us.

Sumire thought for a moment and asked in which dorm he was staying.

Daisuke answered her, telling her the numbed of the dorm the Five Star vampire guy was staying.

"Wonderful. Thanks, sweetie." Sumire told him as she came closer to hug him. They had a make out session in front of me and I closed my eyes, trying not to feel like a third wheel.

When they broke apart, Sumire took my hand and dragged me out the building.

oOo

We were standing in front of the dorm that happened to be the same dorm where the Five Star student was staying. Sumire's friends were with us and it had been their idea to go here.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Sumire as she opened the dorm's door.

"We go in, Miss Sakura." She urged me in as her friends went in before us.

The guy was living in the second floor, that's why we didn't use the elevator but went up by the stairs. Everything in this dorm was very clean, unlike to the dorm I was staying with Sumire and Anna.

"This dorm is for the very special students. This is the place where the parties usually happen." Sumire explained me as we made our way up. I nodded and we went into the second's floor's hallway. We searched for the room 32 and when we found it, Sumire knocked on the door. There was a silence and Sumire decided to try and open the door. They were unlocked.

We went into the room but it was dark and the curtains were down and the room was airless.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Koko asked but there were no answer and I decided to stay near the door if the room was empty when the other part of the gang went in the room. It was a mistake since the door closed with a thud and I got pinned on the wall by somebody. I let out a loud gasp as the person attacked me and went for my neck. I let out a cry as teeth bit in my skin and tore it open.

The stranger was pushed away from me as soon as I shouted for help. The curtains got opened and the light came in, illuminating the whole room.

I touched my neck to find the blood on my hand where I had touched the spot the stranger had bit. I looked up to see the stranger for the first time and the first thing that caught my eyes was the color of his orbs. They were red, bloodshot and they showed how much the person was craving for the blood.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" I heard Sumire's voice but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful creature that stood in front of me. Now that I saw him in his whole glory, I had to admit that he was heavenly beautiful and handsome.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead of talking, I vomited. The neck's part, where the guy had bitten me, was stinging like hell. I let out a deep hiss and I heard a loud and husky "no, no" from somewhere near me but I was too dizzy to concentrate. What was happening, I had no idea.

But I passed out and woke up in my room at mine, Sumire's and Anna's apartment. And the headmaster was in my room, sitting near my bed in the only armchair I had in my room. I moved up from lying position to sitting.

"Hello, Mikan, I have to inform you that now you aren't just an ordinary vampire. You're bonded with Natsume Hyuuga. He made mistake and sucked your blood for too long." Daisuke let out a giggle, finishing the joke. I moaned and fell back in my bed.

Now I was "The Bloody Valentine" to Natsume Hyuuga. His blood source. Great.

oOo

**~LCG**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N** - I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy in any way.

oOo

**Chapter Three**

oOo

My life in academy changed from the moment Natsume Hyuuga made a mistake and made me his blood source. Suddenly, I was respected everywhere. Everyone seemed to know my name.

There was a fan club made for me. My fans were girls who were younger than me, but they dressed and acted like me. They were following my every move. I often felt like I was under a loupe when they stalked me.

Teachers were nice to me. Students adored me since I got the chance to be bitten by Natsume Hyuuga, the one and only prince in this academy.

I had to admit that he was handsome and charming, in some way. To me, he was a pain in a place that should not be named. He acted as if it was my fault for being his blood source.

"_If you weren't there when I was sick, we wouldn't have to be together now." _He once yelled at me, when I asked him to let me sleep alone for one night.

There was a rule in this academy that, if you get yourself a blood source, you have to treat them like your lovers.

Now I was Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend. I had no feelings toward him, but still, we had to hold hands, share a bed and eat together every day.

At least, we could not kiss. They wanted to make us kiss but Natsume's lawyer made a contract with me that I could not get physical with Natsume until I get feelings for him. As if it's going to happen.

Hotaru and Sumire were still my friends. We spend the time together when Natsume was busy with things the Five Star student had to do in Darkness Academy.

Being the girlfriend and a blood source to the Five Star vampire made me have some privileges. I could skip classes and not come to them in time if I told them that I was feeding Natsume. Sometimes I lied but they never checked my neck to see the bite marks.

I wasn't unhappy, living as a blood source. Perhaps sometimes I got cranky for blood loss and I hated to drink the fake blood they gave me in the plastic bags because they cared for the bloody valentines.

I didn't like the name they used for me_. Bloody Valentine_ didn't fit me at all.

Whenever teachers told us about _Bloody Valentines_, they made sure to call my name several times. I irked it. I didn't want attention on me.

But now it seemed impossible.

The only way I could stop being Natsume's girlfriend and Bloody Valentine, was to break up with him. It may sound easy for someone who wasn't infected. The main vampire and his Bloody Valentine share a connection that is made from infection that bite, which lasts too long, can give. Connection can be broken only by getting inside their brain to change the mind. There are chances that one of them may die.

Mostly, dies the Bloody Valentine.

I didn't want to risk my life, that's why I had to accept the cruel reality that not everything in life is fair, even not for vampires.

oOo

"Blood bag, come to me!" Natsume Hyuuga ordered me as I answered my phone. I sighed loudly in it and told him to leave me alone at least for one hour.

I was shopping with Hotaru and Sumire. We were having a sleepover that day, that's why we were getting ready for it in the closest shopping centre to our school.

Darkness Academy was far away from the human cities and it was hidden in very rural place. The closest village to Darkness Academy was about ten kilometers away. At least, the village had one shopping mall. We had to take a bus to get here.

Sumire and Hotaru laughed at me as I mumbled few rude remarks to Natsume. We weren't getting along this week, since his personality seemed to have reached its highest peak thanks to getting invited to some royal party.

Natsume didn't show off his feelings but I knew that he was proud. I could hear it when he forgot that I could read his mind.

Bloody Valentines shared a bound with their masters. We had a special connection and I could hear all Natsume's thoughts. He usually blocked them with some kind of spell in the daylight but at the night I could hear him when he was awake and couldn't fall asleep.

He couldn't hear mine; at least, that's what he said when he was asked about this matter.

He just looked at me with some humorous light in his eyes and just shook his head. I secretly hoped that he wasn't lying, since Natsume Hyuuga wasn't that type of guy who would lie.

He hung up the phone like a drama queen he was.

"I hate that guy!" I yelled and threw my mobile phone back in my purse.

Sumire laughed at me while Hotaru just mumbled, "You got yourself in this mess all by yourself. Who told you to stay away from us when we went in the room Natsume was hiding from his bloodlust?"

"Hotaru is right, Mikan. Sorry, but it's your fault." Sumire stood up for Hotaru's argument as Hotaru just nodded her head.

Damn, best friends and their rules to stand up for each other.

"Okay, I get that I made a mistake for being nosy and wanting to see everything. Now I have to pay with my nerves and free time in this school. Great, all I wanted was to graduate and have some fun in this place. It's not like vampire's lifestyle is bloody boring, or anything." I mumbled and stared to dig thought a large basket full with new, colorful socks, which were very cheap.

"Don't you have enough socks already?" Sumire asked me after a long pause of silence.

"No, I need new ones. A girl can't have too much socks." I answered and picked up black socks with white stripes.

"Ew, stripes." Sumire whined as I showed her the bird. She scowled and went after Hotaru, who was trying on some clothes.

I went to the cashier to pay for my socks. The cashier was a boy around my age, and he checked me out. I blushed as our eyes met and he gave me a lazy smirk. His hair was dirty blond and his eyes were green.

The little white paper attached to his shirt said that his name was Kitsuneme.

I gave him my money; he put my socks in a plastic bag, gave the bag and the remnant to me and smiled a charming smile. I think I melted there for a moment, but a soft punch on my shoulder made me turn around to crash into none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I took a step back. When I looked up, I noticed how hard he was glaring at the poor cashier.

"Just picking you up, like a good boyfriend should do." He raised his voice at the last part of his answer and I realized that it was meant for the cashier.

As I look at that guy's face, he had already turned away. I looked back at Natsume and made a yelp, when he grabbed me by my hand and started to drag me out the shop.

"Wait, I have to tell Sumire and Hotaru that I'm going away." I told him as I tried to get away from his grip. That filthy vampire didn't know that I wasn't some kind of toy he could drag around.

"They already know, I spoke to them when you were busy flirting with that cashier guy. I really have to have a serious talk with you but we don't have the time." He opened the door and dragged me out the mall. The shop we were shopping before was located on the mall's first floor and it had one extra door that led us out the mall without going back to mall's main hall.

"What do you mean? We have plenty of time and it's only four in the evening." I told him and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"You have to buy a dress for the party we have this weekend." He mumbled and pushed me into his shiny black Mercedes that was parked before the shopping mall.

"What? I'm not going with you." I tried to get out the passenger's seat but he closed the door before I made an attempt to get out.

He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Yes, you are. You're my fake girlfriend but you'll have to act like one since you're my blood slave and I can't let rumors about you, cheating on me, come out. So, you have no choice at all." He made it clear and smirked when I screamed out my frustration.

oOo

**~LCG**


End file.
